Uma doce lembrança
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Após a reunião da equipe Gundam no Reino de Sank, mesmo com Trowa desmemoriado, ele, Duo e Quatre recebem uma missão a ser executada no deserto, que irá ajudar ao latino a lembrar pequenos fragmentos de sua memória. Atualizado: capítulo 7.
1. boa noite

Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo desta fic tem entre 1.000 a pouco mais de 1.500 palavras (parece ser um número grande, mas não é), e cada um virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com a exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta-se a vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

­----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

_**oOoOo Lembrança 1: "boa noite" oOoOo**_

Ano 195 D.C., as colônias continuavam em guerra tentando se libertar do domínio da Esfera Terrestre. Cinco cápsulas com Gundans e seus respectivos pilotos foram enviadas a Terra. Após várias batalhas, os dois lados sofreram baixas e durante um desses conflitos, Trowa Barton, piloto do Gundam Heavy Arms, acabou se ferindo e atualmente sofre de amnésia.

Quem mais sofria com isso era Quatre Raberba Winner, piloto do Gundam Sandrock, que assim que soube do paradeiro de Trowa, decidiu que deveria resgatá-lo. Mas não seria assim tão fácil, com o estado atual de Trowa. Quatre não conseguia se aproximar daquele que tanto amava e nem o outro aparentava ter lembranças do relacionamento deles. Uma situação que era visível a todos e que incomodava também.

Devido ao local da missão, Quatre indicou a base secreta dos Maguanaks como refúgio para os três. O objetivo da ordem era destruir um depósito de móbille dolls que ficava naquela região. Enquanto arquitetavam a melhor forma de invadir a base, os pilotos aproveitavam para tentar reestruturar as suas vidas pessoais que estavam tão bagunçadas nos últimos dias.

Quatre aproveitou um desses momentos, e resolveu ter uma conversa com a única pessoa ali presente, que poderia compreender os seus sentimentos, Duo. O loirinho considerava Duo como sendo o seu melhor amigo, quase um irmão, algo que o americano também sentia, por isso, não importasse o momento que fosse ambos sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro, mesmo sendo já quase de madrugada como era naquela hora.

O árabe dirigiu-se ao quarto de Duo e mesmo tendo autorização para entrar livremente, bateu três vezes na porta pedindo a permissão. O americano abriu a porta deixando que o outro entrasse. Convidou o garoto loiro para sentar-se com ele na cama, imaginando o motivo pelo qual Quatre iria pedir para ter uma conversa com ele naquele horário.

— Você não precisava ter pedido permissão! – Duo fez uma olhar de aborrecido com a situação.

— Me desculpe, Duo. Eu achei que talvez você estivesse dormindo... – Quatre baixou o olhar envergonhado.

— Não! – Duo sorriu – Eu estava pensando na missão dos outros pilotos...

— Ah, é claro... Você deve está pensando se eles conseguiram cumpri-la... – o lorinho interrompeu.

— Eu também estava pensando em você, Quatre – Duo colocou a sua mão no ombro do amigo – e no Trowa.

— Ah, Duo! – o loiro se jogou em cima do americano e o abraçou com força – O que eu faço? Ele está... Tão perto de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo... Tão distante – falou isso entre lágrimas.

— Calma, Quatre... – Duo acariciou os cabelos de Quatre – Pense assim, ele tá vivo e quem sabe você agora não esteja tendo uma chance de reconquistá-lo! – ele falou com entusiasmo.

— Não sei se consigo... – Quatre continuava chorando e agora soluçava forte.

— Claro que consegue! – Duo encarou Quatre nos olhos – Cadê aquele sorriso de 220 watts que derrete todo mundo e conquistou um certo moreno de olhos verdes, heim?

— Ah, Duo! – Quatre voltou a abraçar Duo com força chorando compulsivamente.

Quanto mais o americano tentava consolar o loiro, mas este chorava. Os dois estavam tão envolvidos, um tentando acabar com toda a sua angústia usando de desabafos e outro tentando alegrá-lo, que não perceberam a entrada de mais alguém naquele quarto.

— Com licença Duo. A porta estava aberta e eu ouvi um choro...

— Trowa! – surpreendeu-se Duo, desfazendo o abraço com Quatre e levantando-se imediatamente da cama.

— Quatre...? – Trowa estava com o tom de voz alterado, ele não conseguia entender o que era.

— Oi, Trowa... – Quatre limpava as lágrimas da face com as costas das mãos tentando disfarçar sua situação.

— Quatre, você estava chorando? – Trowa sentou-se na cama de Duo e entrelaçou uma de suas mãos com a do loiro.

— Ele está com saudades da família! – o americano inventou uma desculpa rápida que parecia não ter convencido o latino – Você sabe, faz pouco tempo que a família dele morreu e ele sentiu saudade...

— Quatre, não precisa chorar assim – agora o latino trouxe o corpo do árabe para si abraçando, gesto que surpreendendo Duo – Você também pode contar comigo... Meu anjo...

— Meu anjo? – parecia que Quatre tinha acordado do seu transe e agora encarava Trowa nos olhos.

— Foi o que veio a minha cabeça, desculpe-me se eu o incomodei... – Trowa já estava de pé, preparando-se para se retirar quando sentiu a mão de Quatre agarrando o seu pulso.

— Não – sorriu levemente para o moreno -, pode me chamar assim quando quiser...

— Claro! – o moreno deu um leve sorriso em retribuição.

— O clima entre vocês tá muito bom – Duo falou alto o que fez com que Quatre corasse logo -, mas é hora de dormir! Trowa pode ir pro seu quarto, que eu cuido do loirinho, tá?

— Boa noite... – Trowa não sentia mais a mão do árabe quando falou isso – Quatre.

— Ei! E eu? – reclamou Duo quando Trowa já se aproximava da porta.

— Você o quê? – perguntou o latino ainda de costas para o americano.

— Não recebo um "boa noite" também não? – reclamou Duo.

— Hmm... Boa noite, Duo – o latino falou e se retirou do quarto fechando a porta.

Duo mostrou a língua para a porta com irritação por causa da atitude de Trowa. O americano pensou: "_Ora, por que o meu 'boa noite' tinha sido tão frio, enquanto que o de Quatre parecia ser tão caloroso?_". Foi então que se deu conta, "_Talvez as lembranças de Trowa estivessem voltando..._", seria bom para o loirinho. "_Mas peraí!_" O loirinho! Ele estava lá em seu quarto agora, pedindo conselhos e desabafando as suas angústias, "_Como será que ele está neste momento?_".

— Quatre? – Duo perguntou a ver Quatre esboçando um sorriso.

— Você ouviu Duo, não ouviu? – o loiro perguntava com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhando.

— Sim... – Duo sorriu para o amigo.

— Será que...? – Quatre animou-se com aquela ponta de esperança que havia surgido.

— Quatre, meu amigo, você também deve ter percebido, Trowa está confuso, é evidente que ele ainda não se lembra...

— Mas Duo... – os olhos de Quatre já lacrimejavam diante daquelas palavras.

— Acalme-se, Quatre! – o americano abraçou o amigo – Tudo vai ficar bem! Você precisa dormir, é melhor passar a noite aqui comigo, tudo bem?

Quatre apenas consentiu com a cabeça e deixou-se ser guiado por Duo. O americano o deitou sobre a cama, que apesar de pequena poderia caber os dois pilotos. Deitou-se ao seu lado e trouxe o corpo do loiro para junto do seu, abraçando-o. Puxou o lençol e a colcha da cama para se cobrirem, pois de repente, havia esfriado.

Duo pensou que era engraçado como o tempo estava refletindo as ações que haviam ocorrido naquele final de noite. Enquanto Trowa estivera em seu quarto, o clima havia ficado caloroso e acolhedor, mas agora parecia frio e intimista. Mas era melhor dormir, não sem antes se perguntar mentalmente: "_No que Trowa está pensando agora_?".

_Continua..._

p.s: E aí, gostaram? Parece que dessa vez quem vai sofrer mais vai ser o Kwat (como na maioria das fics que eu leio...), mas o Trowa não vai se ver livre dos meus dedos hábeis! (risada sinistra). Será que existe algum movimento, "Vamos fazer o Trowa sofrer!"? Se tiver me avisem pra euzita me alistar nele, tá? Quero coments, podem dizer que está horrível, que eu não sei escrever, que não entenderam alguma parte ou está simplesmente FANTÁSTICO! (bem que eu prefiro esta opção...). Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx!


	2. meu anjo

Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo desta fic tem entre 1.000 a pouco mais de 1.500 palavras (parece ser um número grande, mas não é), e cada um virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Os pilotos Gundam após terem sido reunidos no Reino de Sank, foram enviados para uma missão no meio deserto. Quatre, Duo e Trowa se instalaram na base secreta dos Maguanaks. Enquanto não colocavam a missão em prática, Quatre resolveu visitar Duo e confessar ao amigo o que estava sentindo. De repente, Trowa, que havia perdido a memória, aparece e tenta confortar Quatre com gestos e algumas expressões de carinho, entre elas uma que lhes chamam a atenção: "Meu anjo...". _

----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

**_oOoOo Lembrança 2: "meu anjo" oOoOo_**

Trowa parecia confuso com os novos sentimentos que havia experimentado há alguns minutos atrás: afeto, compaixão, angústia e ciúme. Ciúme? Parecia ser o único de todos aqueles sentimentos que ele não compreendia, afinal, além de pilotos, eram amigos e naturalmente seria comum ter sentimentos por eles. Só que ciúme era algo que pelo o que o rapaz conhecia só era destinado aos casais apaixonados. Seria o seu caso? Ele pensou: _"Será que eu e aquele garoto loiro tivemos algum envolvimento amoroso?"_.

Trowa como foi treinado a fazer, estava agora analisando a situação. Desde o momento que perdeu a memória, Quatre parecia sempre ser o que mais se preocupava com ele: quando combateram no Reino de Sank, estava ao seu lado; quando se sentia só, de repente o árabe aparecia para lhe fazer companhia; quando esquecia de algo banal a respeito dos Gundans, o loiro sempre estava ali, por perto para ajudá-lo.

Ele tinha tantos pensamentos que não sabia distingui-los do que poderia ser verdade ou um golpe dos sentimentos que estava tendo. Mas a cena que há poucos momentos havia contracenado com Quatre, pareceu-lhe ainda mais misteriosa. Por que havia se preocupado com o fato de Quatre está chorando? Por que o que Duo disse parecia ser tão falso? Por que abraçou Quatre? E acima de tudo, por que chamou o garoto árabe de "meu anjo"?

"_Meu anjo"_… Parecia que o loiro tinha gostado de ser chamado assim, concluiu Trowa, e se assim ele se sentia bem, assim Trowa faria, pois não sabia o porquê mas prefira ver um sorriso no rosto de Quatre do que aquelas lágrimas. Então veio em sua mente, uma imagem e Quatre sorrindo usando aqueles esquisitos óculos para pilotar o Gundam dele, mas também junto com isso, uma terrível dor de cabeça.

A dor que Trowa sentia era tão forte que sentiu a necessidade de vomitar. Andou em direção ao banheiro, apoiando-se nas paredes para não cair, pois misteriosamente suas pernas pareciam está fracas. Fez um gesto para vomitar, mas nada saia de sua boca, apenas sentia uma sensação ruim. Então resolveu ir à cozinha beber água para tentar esquecer aquela sensação amarga.

Olhou para o relógio da sala, já eram 4h45min da madrugada, assustou-se com o horário. Entretanto a surpresa maior foi quando entrou no recinto viu que o mesmo estava cheio de pessoas, os integrantes da Tropa Maguanak e entre eles o seu líder, Rashid. Todos os presentes cumprimentaram Trowa com gentileza, enquanto que Rashid veio em sua direção.

— Bom dia Sr. Barton! Já está de pé? Ainda é cedo... – Rashid falou a Trowa.

— Bom dia – Trowa respondeu friamente.

— O Senhor deseja alguma coisa? – Rashid perguntou cordialmente.

— Não. Eu apenas vim beber água – Trowa mostrou a mão numa menção para que o outro não dissesse mais nada –, e eu mesmo me sirvo.

— Como quiser senhor – Rashid falou isso e fez um gesto com as mãos indicando que era o momento de todos se retirarem e deixarem Trowa a sós no local. O líder da Tropa Maguanak estranhou o fato de seu jovem mestre, como ele chamava Quatre, não está naquele momento ao lado do latinho mas preferiu não comentar e o deixou sozinho.

Trowa sentou em uma cadeira e colocou o copo com água sobre a mesa. Não conseguia entender mais nada, aquela vontade de tomar água e nem a dor de cabeça estavam agora presentes. Nem ao menos pensar ele conseguia, sua única ação era observar o conteúdo do copo a sua frente que era transparente e tinha um tom azulado que lhe lembrou algo.

— Quatre... – Trowa sussurrou.

Foi a única coisa que disse. Ele não sentia sono, na verdade, não sentia mais nada além da vontade de ter novamente o corpo de Quatre em seus braços. Trowa desejava tanto aquilo que não reparou que já amanhecera e novamente Rashid estava na cozinha preparando o café-da-manhã, afinal, Quatre confiava no líder dos Maguanak.

Rashid colocou todos os pratos dispostos sobre a mesa. Quem olhasse de fora imaginaria que aquilo deveria ser um banquete para um monarca, pois havia uma grande bandeja com frutas, dois tipos de bolos, biscoitos, pães, coalhada, manteiga, geléia, sucos, leite, café e chá. Mas talvez fosse para alguém com esse status mesmo, pois Quatre era também conhecido como "Príncipe do Deserto".

Tudo ali cheirava maravilhosamente, mas um líquido em especial despertou a atenção de Trowa: o chá. O líquido tinha um cheiro doce e relaxante que despertou a curiosidade do moreno para saber o que era aquele líquido de cor clara.

— Rashid, como é o nome desse chá? – perguntou vagamente.

— Chá de flor de laranjeira, o preferido do Mestre Quatre. O senhor não se lembra? – Rashid perguntou estranhando a pergunta de Trowa.

— Não – Trowa respondeu friamente.

— O Sr. Barton costumava beber juntamente com o Mestre Quatre. Parecia gostar muito...

— Pode me servir uma xícara?

— Certamente que sim, senhor.

Enquanto o líquido claro e com cheiro adocicado era despejado do bule para a xícara, Trowa se perdia na sua lembrança que tinha de Quatre sorrido. Talvez fosse para ele ou não. Bebeu um gole do chá, o gosto pareceu-lhe familiar e também delicioso. Sorriu ao perceber que cada fragmento que recordava da sua memória perdida tinha algo em comum: a presença do loiro, o que fez aumentar ainda mais a sua curiosidade para saber qual a relação que ele tinha com o árabe. Continuou tomando o chá sem perceber a presença de alguém o chamando.

— Trowa... Trowa...

— Hã... Quatre? – Trowa olhou para ver quem era – Aa... É você Duo...

— Que isso cara? Desde quando eu tenho cara de anjo?

— Desculpe...

—Tudo bem, esquece! O que você tá tomando? – Duo afastou uma cadeira, a virou contra mesa e sentou-se.

— Chá de flor de laranjeira – Trowa não dirigia o olhar a Duo, apenas continuava tomando o chá.

— É? Você gostava, sabia? Esse chá é a cara do…

— Quatre – interrompeu Trowa, o que assustou Duo – Posso te perguntar algo?

— Claro! – Duo falou com entusiasmo enquanto pegava alguns biscoitos de um pote a sua frente.

— Qual era o meu envolvimento com Quatre? – Trowa perguntou em seco a Duo.

— Bem… - o americano tentou enrolar e recebeu um olhar repreensivo de Trowa – Eu posso dizer que você e ele tinham uma ligação muito forte... – Duo despejava leite em uma xícara e procurava entre os potes aquele que continha achocolatado.

— ...

— Era engraçado, parecia que um podia sentir o que o outro sentia. Quando vocês combatiam juntos, tinham uma sintonia que nem eu e o Heero temos...

— Você e o Heero…?

— Não se preocupe, só somos amigos... hehehehehehe – Duo ria da cara espantada de Trowa enquanto lambuzava um pedaço de pão com a manteiga.

— Como ele está?

— Quem? O Qua-chan? – Duo perguntou supondo de quem Trowa estava se referindo.

— Sim – pela primeira Trowa dirigiu o olhar a Duo.

— Ainda dormindo! Acordou duas vezes durante a madrugada chorando compulsivamente.

— Eu posso ir vê-lo? – Trowa desmostrava uma pequena aflição no olhar que era quase imperceptível.

— Seria muito bom pra ele, vai lá! – Duo deu um leve tapinha no ombro de Trowa como que para incentivá-lo a agir.

Trowa saiu da cozinha indo na direção ao quarto de Duo onde Quatre estava dormindo. Subiu as escadas que guiavam ao andar onde ficava o cômodo. Abriu a porta e se deparou com algo que para ele parecia ser a visão de um adormecido em seu leito. Caminhou até a acama, ficou em pé ao lado dele observou o rosto do árabe que parecia cansado e tinha as marcas das lágrimas que com certeza havia derramado.

O latinho caminhou novamente até o lado oposto no qual estava o árabe, tirou os sapatos e deitou-se ao lado de Quatre na cama, abraçando-o gentilmente, envolvendo a cintura do pequeno piloto. Trowa esboçou um leve sorriso ao ver que o garoto loiro retribuiu o seu gesto e falou algo:

— ... Trowa...

O sorriso no rosto tornou-se um pouco mais nítido quando ouviu o seu nome sendo dito daquela forma tão doce e gentil, características que faziam parte da essência do loiro. De repente um sono esquecido há algumas horas, voltou com força fazendo com que Trowa adormecesse com Quatre em seus braços, sentindo aquecido e acolhido pelo abraço que o loiro lhe dava e, talvez, esse gesto fosse capaz de fazê-lo esquecer que estavam no meio de uma guerra.

Duo que se deliciava com o farto café-da-manhã que estava sendo posto a sua disposição, estranhou o não retorno de Trowa. Imaginou logo que ele poderia está em seu quarto observando o sono do piloto árabe, por conseqüência, o americano julgou melhor subir as escadas e conferir o que estava acontecendo.

O garoto americano abriu a porta de seu quarto lentamente na ânsia de não perturbar o sono de Quatre e chamou com a voz bem baixa pelo piloto do Heavy Arms: "Trowa!". Mas para sua surpresa, o piloto estava dormindo e abraçando o corpo do garoto loiro que também retribuía o gesto. Os dois estavam deitados na cama e pareciam está felizes que achou melhor deixá-los a sós.

Continua...

E aí, gostaram? Continuo o meu apelo: será que existe algum movimento, "Vamos fazer o Trowa sofrer!"? Se tiver me avisem pra euzita me alistar nele, tá? Quero coments, podem dizer que está horrível, que eu não sei escrever, que não entenderam alguma parte ou está simplesmente FANTÁSTICO! (bem que eu prefiro esta opção...). Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx

**Resposta para reviews**:

**_Yue-chan:_**_ Muito obrigada pela sua R.R.! Assim como você, eu sempre senti falta de detalhes maiores sobre essa fase "amnésia" do Trowa e é um momento delicado e maravilhoso para se escrever coisas sobre o assunto. Viva a 3x4! \o/ e bjuxxxxxxxxxxxx para você. _


	3. os óculos estranhos

Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo desta fic tem entre 1.000 a pouco mais de 1.500 palavras (parece ser um número grande, mas não é), e cada um virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com a exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta-se a vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

­----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

**_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_** _Quatre, Duo e Trowa se instalaram na base secreta dos Maguanaks após receberam uma missão. Numa noite, Trowa ver Quatre chorando e aquilo faz com que o rapaz lembre-se de algum fragmento da sua memória, fazendo-o passar a noite em claro. Durante o café-da-manhã, ele prova um chá que lhe parece ser familiar enquanto conversa com Duo, que lhe indica a ir ver o loiro. Trowa vai até o local ver Quatre, e acaba por se encantar com o garoto adormecido, abraçando-o e dormindo juntamente com ele._

_**oOoOo Lembrança 3: "os ósculos estranhos..." oOoOo**_

"_Trowa..."_.

"_Quatre, eu te amo!"_.

"_Trowa, você lembrou de mim!"_.

"_Eu nunca me esqueci de você, meu anjo..."_.

"_Então me abrace forte para que eu não sinta que isso é só um sonho!"_.

"_Claro"_.

— Trowa...

Foi o que Quatre falou antes de despertar do sono e após sentir um peso diferente sobre o seu corpo. Arregalou os olhos com a imagem que viu: era Trowa que, abraçava o seu corpo com força e sorria da maneira que apenas Quatre conhecia, pois muitos diriam que era das variações da face séria que o moreno sempre apresentava. O árabe sorriu e beijou a testa do moreno, gesto que fez com que este aproximasse ainda mais o seu corpo ao do loiro.

O que Quatre protagonizava agora, não era igual ao seu sonho, mas parecia ser tão adorável quanto ele. Ficou imaginando desde que horas Trowa estaria ali, ao seu lado. Olhou para o relógio e assustou-se quando o mesmo já indicava dez horas da manhã. Concluiu que havia dormido muito, mais que o de costume, pois sempre era o primeiro dos pilotos que acordava para justamente ajudar Rashid a preparar o café. Com bastante cuidado retirou o corpo de Trowa de cima do seu e seguiu na direção da cozinha para preparar uma refeição para os dois. Quatre tinha a intuição que provavelmente Trowa ainda não havia comido algo.

O loiro desceu as escadas e se deparou com Duo analisando as plantas do local que deveriam invadir. O americano estava tão concentrado que nem se quer reparou na presença do árabe andando na direção da cozinha. Chegando lá, Quatre apenas encontrou Rashid que já tinha guardado os pratos e bebidas que estavam dispostos sobre a mesa do café-da-manhã.

— Mestre Quatre? – assustou-se Rashis com a súbita aparição do garoto usando as suas características vestes.

— Bom dia, Rashid, todos já comeram? – Quatre perguntou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Sim! Somente o Sr. Barton que apenas tomou uma xícara de chá – respondeu o líder dos Maguanack – Ele me pareceu um pouco estranho, se me permite o comentário...

— É que ele perdeu a memória há algum tempo… Estamos tentando ajudá-lo a recuperá-la – Quatre falou com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

— Claro. Desculpe-me pelo o que eu falei – Rashid disse.

— Tudo bem. Agora me ajude a preparar um bom café-da-manhã para mim e para ele – pediu gentilmente o garoto.

Quatre e Rashid pegaram uma grande bandeja e o loiro colocou sobre ela o que ele lembrava ser a preferência de Trowa: a fruta preferida, maçã, pão sem manteiga, café preto puro. Para si, Quatre colocou damascos, chá de laranjeira, coalhada e alguns biscoitos de nozes e amêndoas. E para ambos, pedaços de bolos de tâmaras, um doce árabe que Trowa apreciava.

Apesar do peso da bandeja, Quatre decidiu levá-la sozinho até o quarto. Quando apareceu na sala, acabou por chamar a atenção de Duo por causa do barulho da louça que havia se mexido sobre a bandeja. O americano perguntou para quem era todo aquele banquete e Quatre com um sorriso no que ia de uma orelha a outra respondeu que era para ele e para Trowa. Duo gargalhou alto e aproveitou para insinuar: "Quer dizer que você e o Trowa já aproveitaram as poucas horas que tiveram a sós?". O loiro ficou tão vermelho quanto a maçã da bandeja e ainda exclamou: "Duo!". O americano gargalhou mais alto e se ofereceu para ajudar, mas Quatre recusou, e sorriu, continuando a subir pelos degraus da escada, mas no último deles parou, e virou-se para Duo, e falou:

— Sabe Duo, antes de acordar, eu sonhei com o Trowa e quando eu acordei, ele estava me abraçando...

— Sério? – Duo fingiu desconhecer sobre o assunto.

— Sim! Eu vou indo, e me desculpe por usar o seu quarto...

— Vai lá! – Duo nem se importou com o que Quatre disse – Ele deve está sentindo a sua falta, vai!

— Tá! – Quatre sorriu e continuou na direção do quarto onde anteriormente estava dormindo.

No quarto, Trowa que ainda estava dormindo, virou o corpo procurando o volume que estava sob ele. Acordou de repente ao perceber que estava sozinho na cama e levantou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta vagarosamente.

— Quatre? – Trowa perguntou surpreso ao ver o loirinho.

— Bom dia Trowa! – o loiro respondeu com entusiasmo – Trouxe o seu café e se você não se importa... Eu também trouxe o meu... – agora Quatre já estava um pouco mais receoso.

— Eu não poderia desejar companhia melhor – pela primeira vez Trowa esboçou um sorriso depois de tanto tempo o que fez Quatre corar as bochechas instantaneamente.

— É... É... Você... Prefere comer na cama? – Quatre tentava achar as palavras certas tentando esconder a sua timidez de estar diante de Trowa.

— Não – Trowa pegou o lençol da cama e estendeu sobre o chão – É melhor comermos aqui, Duo poderia ficar irritado.

— É verdade – Quatre sorriu gentilmente enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre o lençol e se sentava diante de Trowa.

— Quatre... – Trowa chamou a atenção do loiro ao perceber que ela não estava lhe dirigindo olhar.

— Diga – Quatre parou de olhar para a comida diante deles e prestou atenção no moreno.

— Você trouxe os óculos que usa para pilotar o Sandrock?

— Sim. Por quê? – Quatre perguntou um pouco confuso.

— Poderia pegá-los, por favor.

— Claro! Volto já!

Quatre saiu do quarto deixando Trowa solitário no cômodo. O moreno aproveitou e começou a dispor a louça que usariam sobre o lençol, mas ele estava tão ansioso, queria ter o seu pedido realizado e nem percebeu o retorno do loiro com o par de óculos em mãos.

O árabe novamente sentou-se na frente do latinho, mas este se levantou e se dispões ao lado do loiro, o que corou novamente a face diante da atitude do moreno. Trowa com um leve brilho nos olhos, começou a servir o café-da-manhã deles e fez outro pedido a Quatre:

— Você poderia colocar os óculos?

O loirinho colocou os óculos sobre o rosto virando-se para o moreno e encontrando um par de olhos verdes faiscantes. Trowa se aproximou do garoto e delicadamente levantou o estranho objeto do rosto dele e o pousou sobre a testa, bagunçando a franja platinada. Quatre retribui o gesto mostrando a Trowa o sorriso mais doce que possuía. O mesmo sorriso que Trowa logo identificou como sendo aquele que fazia parte da sua lembrança.

— Quatre... – Trowa sussurrou.

— ... – o loiro apenas sorria, não conseguia fazer mais nada além de admirar o par de olhos verdes.

— Meu anjo... – Trowa colocou uma de suas mãos acariciando o rosto do loiro, aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

Sem nenhum aviso, o latino colou os seus lábios contra os do árabe, que apenas arregalou os olhos diante da surpresa. O gesto durou alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para reacender em Quatre toda a paixão que havia sido reprimida desde que Trowa perdeu a memória e esqueceu do relacionamento que eles tinham. Já o moreno, a sua atitude ainda o confundiu mais, pois a sua dúvida sobre o que ele e o loiro tinham ficou mais forte.

— Me desculpe Quatre, agi sem pensar...

— Tudo bem, meu... – Quatre pausou a fala ao lembrar-se de que Trowa estaria confuso sobre aquela situação – Trowa, eu sei... Eu vou saber esperar por você! – sorriu gentilmente para o moreno deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela face rosada.

— Quatre... Por acaso, você... E eu...? – Trowa expressava em seu olhar toda a sua dúvida sobre um possível relacionamento que poderia ter ocorrido entre ele e o loirinho.

— Vamos comer tudo bem? – Quatre limpou o rosto e em seguida, apenas sorria enquanto acariciava a face de Trowa com uma das mãos.

— …

Continua…

E aí, estão gostando? Eu criei um fórum neste site com o título: "Vamos fazer o Trowa sofrer!" Passem lá e deixem a sua opinião. Quero coments sobre a fic, podem dizer que está horrível, que eu não sei escrever, que não entenderam alguma parte ou está simplesmente FANTÁSTICO! (bem que eu prefiro esta opção...). Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx v


	4. o plano arriscado

Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo desta fic tem entre 1.000 a pouco mais de 1.500 palavras (parece ser um número grande, mas não é), e cada um virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com a exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta-se a vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

­----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

**_Resumo do capítulo anterior:_** _Quatre, Duo e Trowa se instalaram na base secreta dos Maguanaks. Numa noite, Trowa ver Quatre chorando e o fato faz com que o rapaz lembra-se de algum fragmento da sua memória. Na manhã seguinte ele prova um chá que lhe parece ser familiar. Duo diz a ele que deveria ver o loiro. Trowa concorda, e adormece juntamente com o loiro que ao acordar, ver o moreno ao seu lado e decide preparar um belo café da manhã para ambos e durante o mesmo, Trowa pede para que o loiro ponha os óculos de pilotagem e após isso, devido a um impulso, o moreno dá um selinho no loiro._

_**oOoOo Lembrança 4: "o plano arriscado..." oOoOo**_

Depois que terminaram as suas respectivas refeições, Trowa e Quatre saíram do quarto indo para a sala encontrar-se com Duo. O americano já tinha terminado de analisar as plantas do local que seria invadido e agora estava apenas a espera dos dois pilotos para discutirem a melhor estratégia. Sem demoras, Trowa chegou à sala, acompanhado de Quatre que trazia a bandeja do café em mãos.

— Aeeeê... Enfim o casal chegou! Já não era sem tempo! – Duo reclamou com o seu habitual tom de ironia, o que deixou Quatre envergonhado e Trowa irritado.

— Desculpe nos Duo. Ficamos conversando e esquecemos que o tempo havia passado _–_ Quatre se desculpou enquanto se afastava com a bandeja em mãos.

— Aonde vai Quatre? – Trowa perguntou.

— Na cozinha... – o loiro respondeu sorrindo – Vou deixar esta bandeja – e ergueu o objeto indicando o caminho.

— Vai lá que a gente espera! – Duo incentivou.

— Tá! – Quatre sorriu e olhou para Trowa com doçura.

— Trowa... – Duo falou enquanto Quatre estava ausente.

— Diga – Trowa respondeu friamente esperando pelo o que o americano viria a falar.

— O que você fez com o Qua-chan? – Duo perguntou bastante curioso.

— Como assim? – Trowa o questionou de volta erguendo a sobrancelha.

— É que o loirinho está com um sorriso de orelha a orelha... - Duo sorria enquanto falava – Fazia tempo que eu não via ele assim.

— Estava falando de mim? – Quatre perguntou repentinamente assustando a todos.

— Ei! Desde quando você é ninja? – Duo gracejou.

— Desde que treinamos para fazer missões como esta! Agora vamos ao trabalho! – Quatre falou mostrando toda a sua motivação.

— Nossa Quatre! Parece que recuperou a sua "paixão" pelos campos de batalha – enquanto Duo tagarelava, Quatre tratava de se acomodar no sofá – E você Trowa? Vai ficar aí em pé brincando de estátua?

— ... – Trowa se dirigiu ao sofá sentando ao lado de Quatre, tocando involuntariamente na mão do garoto e recebendo em troca um sorriso.

— Ok! Let's go! Vamos ao plano! – Duo falou com vibração.

— O que você tem em mente? – Trowa perguntou.

— Bem, eu imaginei assim...

Duo começou a relatar o plano que havia arquitetado pára os outros pilotos. Ele apontou para a tela do monitor do laptop que exibia imagens da rotina dos operários da fábrica. Por uma questão de habilidade, e papéis em missões anteriores, ele achou que Trowa deveria ser o mais indicado dos três para se infiltrar no meio dos funcionários, sem chamar atenção, já que Duo era muito espalhafatoso e Quatre gentil demais.

Trowa não fez nenhuma recusa, apenas ouvia tudo, em silêncio, o que Duo dizia. Só que quando virou a cabeça para o lado, viu que Quatre estava cabisbaixo, com as mãos unidas e fechadas. O latino imediatamente colocou a sua mão por cima das do árabe, acariciando-as. O garoto se assustou como gesto e virou o rosto encontrando um par de olhos verdes que pareciam lhe dizer para ter calma. O loiro sorriu em retribuição.

Duo sabia muito bem do risco daquela operação, pois se algo acontecesse, poderia provocar um abalo irreparável na alma de qualquer um deles, ali presentes, mas não havia espaços para sentimentos, era necessário serem soldados e agirem como tais.

Segundo a explicação do plano, Duo disse que caberia a ele mesmo o papel de invadir a base, desativar e destruir todos os projetos para a fabricação de móbilles dolls. Com o auxílio das plantas baixas do local, ele conseguiu explicar como seria a execução em detalhes do seu plano. Entretanto, quanto mais Duo falava, mais temia Quatre, o risco de uma falha naquela missão era altíssimo, agora entendia o porquê de serem enviados juntos para executá-la, pois além de destruir a fábrica, teriam que eliminar os projetos existentes nela.

Duo demonstrando uma rara frieza olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis de Quatre, chamou-o pelo nome e explicou qual seria o seu papel nessa missão. Quatre, por ser, dos três, aquele que melhor conhecia aquela região desértica, seria o responsável para invadir a fábrica com o uso de armas. O americano falou que deveria usar o Sandrock e de preferência, levasse consigo uma parte da tropa dos Maguanak, mas também, acrescentou que conseguisse uma maneira de levar Death Scythe e Heavy Arms como garantia. O loiro apenas afirmou e completou dizendo que iria falar com Rashid pedindo auxílio.

Duo observando que o seu plano foi recebido com êxito começou a passar os procedimentos básicos para cada um dos envolvidos. Trowa teria que em dois dias conquistar a confiança e se infiltrar dentro da base. Durante esse período Duo e Quatre ficariam avaliando a evolução do piloto na fábrica e a partir daí, decidiriam o melhor momento para ele invadir secretamente o local de onde daria o comando necessário para que Quatre inicia-se a destruição usando os Gundans.

Com o termino da conversa, Trowa se retirou da sala sem pronunciar nada. Foi subindo os degraus da escada parando ao chagar no topo. Neste instante Duo olhou para o rapaz e o encarou:

— Diga Trowa!

— Quero falar com Quatre.

Entretanto Quatre parecia está distante, tão aéreo após o fim da explicação do plano de Duo, que nem percebeu que o americano o chamava insistentemente:

— Quatre... Quatre... Ô Quatre!!!

— Hã?! Duo? Perdoe-me... – Quatre respondeu saindo de seu transe.

— O que houve? Você sempre é o mais atencioso de todos nós... – Duo aproximou-se do loiro e o abraçou pelos ombros com ternura.

— Quatre... – Trowa chamou pelo loiro.

— Oi, Trowa... – o garoto respondeu ao chamado.

— Você... Trouxe o teu violino?

— Sim, por quê?

— Reúnam todos os presentes, eu quero tocar algumas músicas. Será que você poderia me acompanhar, Quatre?

— Claro! – mais uma vez corpo de Quatre enchia-se de esperança refletindo em seu olhar que brilhava fortemente e em seu sorriso.

— E a que horas vai ser isso? – Duo perguntou para Trowa.

— Ás nove horas está bom para você, Quatre? – Trowa sugeriu ao loiro.

— Está... – Quatre sorriu – Ótimo!

— Com licença – Trowa falou retirando-se.

Quatre ainda continuava sorrindo bobamente olhando para o alto da escada onde há alguns instantes Trowa se encontrava. Duo que observou toda a cena estava eufórico por causa do casal de amigos, apertou ainda mais o abraço em Quatre, compartilhando a sua alegria com o melhor amigo:

— Quatre eu estou feliz por você! – Duo demonstrava um enorme sorriso.

— Duo será que ele está se lembrando? – Quatre tinha os olhos brilhando intensamente.

— Olha se ele ainda não se lembra do que houve entre vocês, pelo menos, algum presente ele está começando a construir... Anime-se!

— Nossa, Duo... Você está tão poético... – Quatre olhou sério nos olhos do amigo e disse: Eu te conheço?

— Seu engraçadinho! O que você pretende fazer agora?

— Não sei, realmente, eu não sei o que fazer... Foi tão repentino...

— Aproveite! – Quatre olhou espantado para o seu amigo – Quem sabe não rola outro abraço... Ou um beijo?

— É... Quem sabe... – Quatre não queria, mas as suas bochechas tinham um leve tom avermelhado e ele sorria.

— Assim é que eu gosto de ver: você sorrindo!... – Duo sentiu algo estranho na região abdominal, levando a mão ao local – Opa!

— O que foi Duo – Quatre assustou com a reação do amigo e também colocou a sua mão sobre a do americano.

— Tô com fome... Quero comer... – O americano fazia cara de choro para o árabe.

— Hihihi... Ai, Duo, você não tem jeito! – Quatre ria com as bobagens ditas pelo amigo – Vou ver se o Rashid serviu a almoço dos Maguanak e pedirei um prato enoooorme para você. Tá bom?

— Já disse que se você não fosse o meu melhor amigo, eu teria me apaixonado por você e movidos céus e mundos pra te conquistar?

— Já... Várias vezes – Quatre sorria envergonhado dos supostos elogios do amigo.

— Hehehehe... Então vamos porque eu detesto comida fria! – Duo levantou-se do sofá arrastando o loiro consigo.

— Tá bom! Vamos...

— Oba! – Duo vibrou levantando os braços para o ar e sorrindo amplamente.

Duo e Quatre saíram da sala, abraçados e, rindo depois do diálogo que tiveram. Quando chegaram à cozinha encontraram Rashid e boa parte do alto escalão dos Maguanak comendo. O loirinho, com toda sua simpatia, pediu ao comandante que fizesse um prato farto para que um certo amigo guloso devorasse. O homem perguntou a ele se também não iria se servir, mas o loiro recusou e pediu que apenas lhe servisse uma xícara de chá.

Duo brincou com Quatre perguntando se o loiro estava de dieta, mas ele respondeu que não estava com fome e o americano zombou de novo: "É o amooooorrrr...!". O outro acabou ficando com as bochechas avermelhadas novamente e o americano aproveitou para convidar todos os presentes para verem o dueto musical que Quatre e Trowa iriam fazer encenar e eles vibraram com a expectativa confirmando a presença.

Continua...

----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

N/A: Gente! Desculpa pelo big atraso (praticamente mais de dois meses sem atualizar a fic!), é que a vida estava agitada (e ao mesmo tempo monótona), então eu não tinha muito tempo para digitar a fic em frente ao PC, mas aqui estou eu cumprindo a minha missão como ficwritter que se preze!

Nhaaaaaaaaaaa... Eu quero mandar bjuxxxx para quem mandou cometários: Yue-chan (que adorou o jeitinho meigo do Qua-chan) e para

Shojo Mizu que gostou da idéia de amnésia do Tro-san (eu também adoro essa fase que é muito mal abordada no anime!). Bjuxxxxxxxxxx moças!

E não se esqueça de mandar um comentariozinho falando da fic, tudo bem? Podem dizer que está horrível, que eu não sei escrever, que não entenderam alguma parte ou está simplesmente FANTÁSTICO! (bem que eu prefiro esta opção...). Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. a chuva agradável

Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo desta fic tem entre 1.000 a pouco mais de 1.500 palavras (parece ser um número grande, mas não é), e cada um virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com a exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta-se a vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

­----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Quatre, Duo e Trowa se instalaram na base secreta dos Maguanaks. Numa noite, Trowa ver Quatre chorando e o fato faz com que o rapaz lembra-se de algum fragmento da sua memória. Na manhã Trowa pede para que o loiro ponha os óculos de pilotagem e após isso, devido a um impulso, o moreno dá um selinho no loiro. Após o café, Trowa, Duo e ele reúnem-se na sala para discutir como será a invasão a base secreta. Quatre fica incomodado com o plano traçado por Duo e após o fim da conversa, Trowa convida o árabe para tocarem juntos em um dueto._

**_oOoOo Lembrança 5: "a chuva agradável..." oOoOo_**

Trowa entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta sem trancá-la. Não conseguia entender o porquê de ter feito aquele convite a Quatre, o próprio latino não se lembrava de que tivesse a habilidade de tocar algum instrumento. Foi até a mochila. Ele olhou em seu interior as poucas coisas que trouxera e entre elas estava uma flauta. Uma rápida imagem dele tocando o instrumento e fazendo dueto com Quatre surgiu. Concluiu que era dali, provavelmente, a sua intuição de que o loiro tinha um violino.

O moreno tocou no instrumento de metal prateado procurando entender como funcionava. Ele ficou admirado quando conseguiu extrair algum som do mesmo que lhe parecia familiar... Outra lembrança surgiu em sua mente: a melodia que ele e Quatre tocaram. Ela estava nítida em sua mente, todas as notas, todos os acordes. Era como se naquele momento pudesse ouvir o som do violino de Quatre. Olhou por todo o quarto procurando pelo garoto, mas havia sido uma peça que sua imaginação tinha lhe pregado. Ele ficou triste com fato.

De repente Trowa sentiu um calor estranho, mesmo estando no deserto, ainda não havia sentido nada igual aquilo. Tirou toda a roupa e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Era de água fria o que precisava agora. Deixou todo o líquido escorrer pelo o seu corpo, levando junto aquela sensação estranha. Abriu os olhos, viu que gotas de água caiam diante deles e os fechou novamente, fato que recordou outra cena...

Trowa estava em algum lugar diante de uma grande janela observando a chuva cair. Era estranho. Ao mesmo tempo em que a chovia, o sol estava ali, presente entre as nuvens. Olhou novamente para a chuva, a paisagem havia se modificado. No meio dela agora havia um alguém. Parecia ser um garoto de corpo franzino, meio delicado. Olhou melhor para ver quem era e reconheceu os cabelos platinados, "_Quatre_". Trowa ainda não tinha o visto assim: sorrindo e dançando debaixo daquela chuva como se aquela cena fosse parte de uma pintura.

Trowa abriu os olhos e novamente uma forte dor de cabeça veio.

Ele rapidamente desligou o chuveiro. Apoiou-se em uma parede, procurando equilíbrio. Olhou par o corpo que estava todo molhando. Ele precisava se enxugar. Pegou a toalha e rapidamente a esfregou pelo corpo, enrolando-a na cintura. Ainda caiam grossos pingos de água da cabeça, mas não tinham importância, ele precisava chegar logo à cama, pois diferente da dor que havia sentido antes, esta parecia querer levá-lo ao chão. Apoiou-se em tudo que encontrou pelo caminho, mas não conseguiu chagar até o seu destino, desmaiando a poucos centímetros da porta que separava o banheiro do quarto onde dormia.

Na cozinha, Duo e Quatre riam animadamente com o "show de calouros" que os integrantes dos Maguanaks organizaram. Duo já havia se divertido tanto, que agora queria participar do espetáculo. Quando o americano se levantou todos também ficaram de pé, aplaudindo-o bastante. Quatre aproveitou e tomou outra xícara de chá, mas antes mesmo de conseguir pousar o objeto sobre o pires, o garoto de olhos azuis sentiu uma leve tontura largando a peça no chão e sendo amparado por Duo:

— Quatre! O que foi? – Duo perguntou assustado.

— Duo.. O Trowa... – o garoto respondeu mostrando-se nervoso.

— O que tem o Trowa? – Duo estava mais assustado.

— Eu sinto que ele precisa de mim... Eu tenho que ir vê-lo! – Quatre falava enquanto lágrimas grossas desciam de seus olhos.

— Nós vamos levá-lo até lá, acalme-se... – Duo ajudou Quatre a ficar de pé, dando o seu ombro como apoio – Rashid venha comigo e traga uma caixa de primeros socorros!

Duo e Quatre subiram os degraus da escada seguidos por Rashid, o loiro mal se aquentava em pé devido ao seu estado de nervosismo, mas insistiu que queria ir sozinho ver Trowa, porém Duo se recusava a deixá-lo caminhando sem a sua ajuda. Os dois pilotos chegaram do frente ao quarto e abriram a porta. Quatre ficou mais pálido do que o costume com o que viu: Trowa estava caído no chão, os cabelos ensopados e uma toalha presa a cintura. O loiro se distanciou do americano e correu na direção do latino, sacudindo o corpo dele e chamando-o pelo nome:

— Trowa... Trowa...

— Quatre! Acalme-se! – Duo tentava afastar o garoto loiro do corpo de Trowa, mas parecia que Quatre estava irredutível.

— Não! Me larga Duo! – Quatre gritava enquanto tentava se soltar dos braços do americano.

— Quatre! Que bicho te mordeu?! O Trowa só desmaiou! – Duo continuava a afastar o árabe do corpo do latino, até que avistou uma cadeira e o sentou sobre o objeto.

— Duo... O Trowa... Ele precisa de mim! – Quatre se acabava em lágrimas de desespero.

— Quatre! Você acha que tem condições de cuidar dele assim? – Duo perguntou a ele tentando fazê-lo refletir sobre si mesmo.

— Ah... Duo! Eu continuo sendo o mesmo coração mole de sempre, não é? – Quatre se lamentou ao perceber o seu desespero.

— Foi assim que você conquistou a todos nós... – Duo rebateu tentando confortar o loiro e deu-lhe um abraço.

— Obrigado – Quatre agradeceu sorrindo.

Após esta breve conversa entre Duo e Quatre, que agora parecia mais calmo, decidiram que Rashid deveria cuidar de Trowa. Os dois pilotos se ausentaram do recinto indo para o quarto de Quatre. Antes de saírem, o loiro separou um pijama limpo para que Trowa fosse vestido com ele. Rashid esperou o seu Mestre sair do quarto para iniciar o trabalho de auxiliar Trowa.

Ele ergueu o moreno do chão com cuidado, retirando a toalha e o vestindo com a roupa que o jovem mestre havia separado. O líder dos Maguanaks analisou o corpo do piloto latino e reparou que ele apenas apresentava um galo na testa e um pequeno corte na têmpora esquerda que, em sua opinião, foram provocados pela queda. O homem colocou um anti-séptico sobre o corte e em seguida cobriu com algodão, gaze e esparadrapo. Com o serviço terminado, Rashid saiu do cômodo e foi comunicar a Quatre o que tinha feito.

No quarto do árabe estavam ele e o americano, que ainda não entendia o motivo de ter sido levado para lá. Ele sentou na cama enquanto observava Quatre se deslocar de um lado para outro preocupado com algo.

— Quatre. O que você procura tanto? – Duo perguntou impaciente.

— ...

— Você tá me ouvindo?! – a impaciência de Duo ficou mais evidente no seu tom elevado de voz.

— Achei! Finalmente! – Quatre sorria enquanto erguia o objeto e depois o abraçava.

— Quatre? – Duo estranhou a atitude do amigo – O que você vai fazer com o violino?

— Vou tocar uma melodia para o Trowa! – os olhos de Quatre brilhavam com a intensidade e sua frase tinha que Duo desconhecia.

— E você acha que isso vai ajudar? – Duo o questionou.

— Eu não sei Duo... – apesar da dúvida, parecia que Quatre estava afirmando aquilo – Mas eu quero ajudar... Ou melhor, eu quero tentar reconquistá-lo! Quem sabe a música não me ajuda? – Quatre sorria, sorria com toda sinceridade e afeto.

— É muito bom ouvir isso de você... – Duo sorriu – Quatre.

Quatre apenas sorriu de volta, fechou os olhos e abraçou o instrumento musical. Em sua imaginação veio à imagem do primeiro dueto que ele e Trowa haviam feito juntos. Um concerto sem público, apenas eles eram os espectadores um do outro. Como mágica, chegou a conclusão que tocaria novamente aquela melodia com o latino, mas os seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando Rashid chegou:

— Mestre Quatre?

— Rashid? Como está o Trowa? – o loiro perguntou surpreso.

— Vesti as roupas do Sr. Barton e verifiquei que ele apresenta apenas um galo e um pequeno corte que já foi tratado – relatou o homem.

— Obrigado Rashid. Pode voltar a ficar com os outros integrantes da tropa – Quatre falou a ele.

— Muito obrigado e com licença – despediu-se do local e cumprimentou o seu Mestre.

— Quatre – Duo se pronunciou -, o que você vai fazer?

— Cuidar do Trowa! – Quatre respondeu sorrindo.

— ... – Duo se espantou – Faça o que você achar melhor, eu vou apoiar você meu amigo – Duo falou com calma depositando um voto de esperança na atitude do loiro.

Quatre ainda abraçando o violino sorriu calorosamente para Duo que reconheceu agora o tal "sorriso de 220 watts" que era como ele tinha apelidado aquele gesto do garoto. O loiro caminhou na direção da saída do cômodo, mas Duo o interrompeu perguntando se ela já estava indo para o quarto de Trowa. Entretanto o garoto respondeu que primeiro iria fazer algo para Trowa comer. E Duo zombou daquela resposta perguntando: "Desde quando príncipes sabem cozinhar?" e Quatre respondeu com toda a sua doçura: "Desde que eles se apaixonam!", e sorriu despedindo-se do americano.

Foi então que Duo reparou que desde que Quatre havia aparecido com Trowa na sala, após terem tomado o café-da-manhã juntos, o sorriso do loiro ficava cada vez mais intenso. Ele ainda demonstrava alguns momentos de tensão, mas já fazia algum tempo que não via tantos sorrisos na face do árabe. Só poderia ter uma explicação: as atitudes de Trowa com o Quatre. Inconscientemente o latino estava reativando os sentimentos do garoto e talvez, os dele. Duo sorriu e lembrou-se de uma frase que Rashid dissera há muito tempo: "A direção dos ventos está mudando...".

Continua...

----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

Oieeeeeeeeeeeee! Quero agradecer a quem leu e deixou comentário, um especial para a Shojo Mizu e para a Pime-chan! Hihihihi...

Ai povo! Vocês não têm a mínima idéia de como foi digitar esse texto. Apesar de está pronto há tempos, eu estou com conjuntivite e os meus queridos olhinhos estão super inchados e inflamados, o que para mim foi uma tortura ficar diante da dela do monitor!!! Entretanto aqui está mais um capítulo desta historinha. E o Duo? Que destino terá o americano? Opinem, faça que nem no BBB, a participação de vocês é muito importante!!!

Por isso, não se esqueça de mandar um comentário falando da fic, tudo bem? Podem dizer que está horrível, que eu não sei escrever, que não entenderam alguma parte, dá palpite na história ou que ela está simplesmente FANTÁSTICA! (bem que eu prefiro esta opção...). Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. a melodia silenciosa

Sobre a fic: Cada capítulo desta fic tem entre 1.000 a pouco mais de 1.500 palavras (parece ser um número grande, mas não é), e cada um virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com a exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta-se a vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

­----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:** Quatre, Duo e Trowa se instalaram na base secreta dos Maguanaks. Numa noite, Trowa ver Quatre chorando e o fato faz com que o rapaz lembra-se de algum fragmento da sua memória. Trowa por impulso dá um selinho no loiro. Trowa, Duo e ele reúnem-se para discutir como será a invasão a base secreta. Quatre fica incomodado com o plano traçado por e após o fim da conversa, Trowa convida o árabe para tocarem juntos em um dueto, mas ao lembra-se de uma cena o moreno desmaia, o que desespera Quatre que tenta o possível para ajudar o amado._

**_oOoOo Lembrança 6: "a melodia silenciosa..." oOoOo_**

"_Boa noite Quatre. Eu trouxe a flauta_".

"_Que ótimo! Vamos começar?_".

"_Qual vai ser a melodia de hoje?_".

"_Hm... Que tal a primeira que trocamos juntos?_".

"_Perfeita... Mas antes eu tenho um pedido a fazer..._".

"_Qual?_".

"_Eu quero um..._".

Trowa abriu os olhos e estranhou as ver o teto do quarto e não o chão. Percebeu que estava deitado na cama e vestido. Levou a mão à testa quando sentiu uma forte pontada de dor e acabou percebendo que tinha um galo e um curativo na fronte. Levantou-se da cama e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, olhou-se no espelho e lembrou-se do sonho que teve, pensou no que ele haveria de querer de Quatre. Voltou ao quarto e reparou que um violino estava colocado sobre a cama, não tinha a certeza, mas provavelmente ele pertencia a Quatre.

Sentou-se ao lado do objeto e tocou em suas cordas, nenhum som foi ouvido, mas mesmo assim Trowa se sentiu bem, era como se Quatre estivesse ali. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta, olhou em sua direção e teve uma surpresa: era Quatre que trazia uma bandeja em mãos.

— Ainda bem que você acordou! – o loiro sorria enquanto falava.

— Quatre...? – Trowa estava confuso.

— Eu trouxe chá, sopa e pão. Você cometeu tão pouco no café... É melhor comer enquanto está quente! – Quatre sugeriu.

— Quatre... Que horas são? – Trowa perguntou.

— Aproximadamente três horas – o loiro respondeu depositando a bandeja sobre a cama e tirando o violino dela, quando Trowa pegou em seu pulso.

— E o nosso concerto? – Trowa questionou olhando fixamente nos olhos de Quatre.

— ... Eu não poderia perderia esta oportunidade por nada neste mundo! – Quatre deu o seu famoso "sorriso de 220 watts" para Trowa, o que com o moreno ficasse admirado.

— _Meu anjo_... – Trowa falou baixinho quando um sussurro.

— Disse algo? – Quatre perguntou confuso a Trowa.

— Nada em especial! Vou tomar a sopa, o cheiro está bom... – o moreno desviou o assunto da conversa.

— Que ótimo! – Quatre observava Trowa tomar as primeiras colheradas do líquido cremoso.

— Está uma delicia, quem fez? –Trowa perguntou.

— Fo... Foi... E... Fui eu... – Quatre gaguejou envergonhado baixando a cabeça.

— Eu não me lembro de você cozinhando... – Trowa falou entre uma colherada e outra do creme.

— Rashid me ensinou... - Quatre estava um pouco triste agora por Trowa não se lembrar de algo tão simples que os dois costumavam fazer juntos – Eu vou deixar você sozinho, só estou atrapalhando.

— Não! – Trowa quase gritou – Não sei o porquê, mas eu me sinto bem ao seu lado! E nós temos um dueto a ensaiar, não?

— Sim! – Quatre sorriu – E qual será a melodia?

Trowa se surpreendeu com a pergunta, era muito parecida com a que ele tinha feito ao loiro em seu sonho, mas parecia que agora os papeis estavam invertidos. Talvez esta fosse uma boa oportunidade de esclarecer a sua dúvida. E se tentasse refazer a cena do sonho? Será que descobriria o final dele? Não custava nada tentar.

— Trowa? – Quatre chamou por ele.

— Hã... Me desculpe... – Trowa respondeu – Que melodia vai ser?

— Eu perguntei isso para você, não lembra? – Quatre não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo consigo, pois não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Que tal a primeira melodia que tocamos juntos? – Trowa sugeriu na expectativa de que Quatre não descobrisse o seu plano.

— É uma ótima sugestão! – o loiro sorriu, sem desconfiar das intenções do moreno, e ficou tão contente com a sugestão, pois aquela melodia que iriam tocar tinha dois significados: ou poderia ser uma homenagem a uma amizade verdadeira ou uma declaração de amor escondido.

— Que bom que gostou! – Trowa se levantou e retirou a bandeja de cima da cama colocando em um canto de parede, e voltou se dirigindo na direção do loiro – Quatre... Eu tenho um pedido a te fazer.

— Nossa Trowa! Ultimamente você está tão falante e sempre me pede algo... – o loiro dava mais um dos seus "sorrisos de 220 watts" – O que vai ser dessa vez?

— Eu quero... – Trowa não completou a frase. Não sabia o que deveria pedir, não tinha idéia até onde se estendia a relação com o piloto árabe. Mudou de idéia e resolver se afastar. Só que quando se virou de costas, sentiu um corpo pequeno o abraçando - Quatre? – perguntou assustado.

— Trowa me peça o que você quiser, só não peça para me afastar de você, por favor! – Quatre pareia que chorava, era o que Trowa sentia. O rapaz mais alto retirou os braços que envolviam a sua cintura, virou-se de frente e abraçando o corpo menor.

— E por que eu haveria de pedir isso? – Trowa perguntou sorrindo e limpando algumas lágrimas do rosto de Quatre.

— ... – Quatre não respondeu, apenas encarou aquele olhar que reconheceu como sendo o que Trowa dirigia a ele antes das juras de amor eterno que trocavam.

— Quatre eu venho me lembrando aos poucos de várias coisas, e no meio das minhas lembranças, na maioria delas você está presente... – Trowa encarou os olhos do garoto loiro enquanto acariciava o seu rosto.

— Você... Lembra...? – Quatre esboçou um sorriso.

— Sim! – Trowa sorriu em retribuição.

— O seu sorriso é lindo... – Quatre sorria e olhou nos olhos do moreno.

— Não tanto quanto o seu... - Trowa aproximou o seu rosto do de Quatre que foi fechando lentamente os olhos – Meu anjo...

Trowa tocou os lábios de Quatre com a ponta dos dedos, gesto que fez com que eles se entreabrissem um pouco. Ele foi tocando o rosto do loiro com a ponta dos dedos trêmulos, num gesto tímido e analisador. O moreno não resistiu e desta vez deu um beijo leve e suave nos lábios de Quatre. O loiro quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando sentiu o toque e segurou-se na camisa de Trowa à procura de um apoio. O rapaz de olhos verdes envolveu ainda mais a cintura do outro, trazendo-o para junto de si, e pressionando mais o beijo.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer por quanto tempo tinha durado aquilo, mas para Quatre foi... Lindo! Se perguntassem a ele o que estava sentindo, ele ficaria calado e depois de um tempo diria isso: "_Foi lindo..._". Já Trowa ainda tinha duvidas sobre qual era o tipo de relacionamento que tinham, mas agora sentia por Quatre muito mais que uma amizade. Ele queria Quatre ao seu lado dando-lhe conforto, atenção, o sorriso que achava tão lindo, os olhos amendoados. Poderia ser uma atitude egoísta, mas queria o garoto loiro só para si.

Quatre se libertou do abraço de Trowa e caminhou em direção ao violino, posicionando-o sobre o ombro e extraindo as primeiras notas de suas cordas. Trowa reconheceu a melodia. Era a música que deveriam tocar os dois juntos. Ele procurou a sua flauta, encontrou-a e retirou dela as notas que completariam o acorde musical já iniciado por Quatre. Os dois ficaram tocando a melodia juntos e nem perceberam que já era a hora do concerto quando Duo apareceu chamando-os:

— Quatre? Trowa? – Duo falou com cuidado, não tinha idéia do que encontraria ao abrir a porta.

— Oi Duo! – Quatre falou com entusiasmo parando de tocar a melodia.

— Todos já estão reunidos. Estamos só esperando por vocês! – Duo fazia uma careta de aborrecido – Vocês vêem ou não? – cruzou os braços o americano aborrecido.

— Você vai na frente... Meu anjo! – Trowa sorrindo disse a Quatre – Eu vou trocar de roupa, me espere na escada, tudo bem? – Trowa deu um beijo na testa do loiro como despedida.

— Sim! – Quatre retribuiu o sorriso – Eu te esperarei com ansiedade.

Quatre saiu do quarto carregando o violino nos braços sendo acompanhado por Duo. Este tinha o sorriso mais safado do mundo estampado no rosto, ele não conseguia se controlar de tanta curiosidade e começou o seu interrogatório.

— Quatre, meu amigo, não me esconda nada! – era visível a curiosidade nos olhos de Duo.

— O que eu poderia revelar pra você que já não soubesse? – Quatre sorria enquanto segurava o seu violino nos braços.

— Fazendo mistério comigo? Vai! Me conta o que houve!

— ... – Quatre queria silêncio.

— Você não vai me contar?!

— Você fala demais!!! Hihihihi...

— Seu safado! Agora deu pra copiar as frases do Trowa, é?!

— Tá bom!... Ele me abraçou...

— Ele te abraçou...

— E... – Quatre sorria timidamente.

— E? – Duo estava ficando aflito com tanto mistério.

— Me beijou!

— Sério?! – os olhos ametistas ficaram arregalados diante do comentário.

— Sim! _Foi lindo_... - Quatre parou de falara para suspirar - Agora eu tenho que ficar aqui. Vou esperar por ele.

— Mas já chegamos!... E eu queria ainda te perguntar tanto...

— Aí Duo! Desce logo e fica num bom lugar, tá bom?

— Certo! Tô sentindo que esta noite vai ser inesquecível... "Love is in the air"... Hehehehe…

Quatre observou Duo descendo as escadas alegremente. Parecia que realmente a noite seria inesquecível. O loiro olhou de onde estava e vou que todos também estavam contentes, tudo parecia favorável ao dueto que ele faria ao lado de Trowa. O árabe sentiu um aroma bom, um perfume amadeirado, mas cítrico, só uma pessoa tinha esse cheiro; Trowa.

— Vamos? – Trowa chamou por Quatre – Meu anjo – sorriu para ele.

— Sim! – Quatre respondeu dando outro sorriso.

Trowa sorriu para Quatre e como manda a etiqueta, o moreno desceu as escadas primeiramente. Apesar de seguir na frente, o latino tomava cuidado para sempre manter a distância de um degrau entre os dois. Eles chegaram juntos na sala e receberam aplausos pela aparição. Trowa olhou para Quatre e o loiro sorriu mostrando as bochechas rosadas. O moreno percebeu que tinham improvisado um palco para eles, com duas cadeiras e ao lado de cada uma, um banquinho com uma jarra de água e um copo.

O latino estendeu a sua mão para o árabe convidando-o a irem juntos se acomodarem no palco improvisado. O garoto loiro aceitou o convite sorrindo. Acomodaram-se e iniciaram a melodia que passaram horas ensaiando. Duo e a tropa Maguanak ouviam a musica com atenção, e sentiam que cada nota executada estava cheia de sentimentos de amizade e de amor, o que representava um conforto aos ouvidos e ao coração.

Ao final do concerto, todos os presentes aplaudiram com vibração, transmitiram através das palmas a emoção que sentiram. Quatre se emocionou e derramou uma lágrima solitária quando sentiu a mão de Trowa segurando a sua indicando que os dois deveriam agradecer por aquele aplauso. Quando voltaram a ficar de pé, o loiro sentiu uma sensação estranha, parecia que tudo estava girando diante de seus olhos. Ele sabia o motivo: não havia se alimentado direito, passava a maior parte do tempo bebendo chá e tinha passado por tantas emoções ultimamente... Não conseguindo mais se equilibrar em pé, inclinou o corpo para frente e sussurrou:

— _Trowa_...

Continua...

----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

Oieeeeeeeeeeeee! Quero agradecer a quem leu e deixou comentário! Hihihihi...

Parece que a minha fic tá crescendo em número de palavras e provavelmente irá crescer também na classificação do ranking aqui dentro do site...

E o Quatre? Meu coração fica bem pequenininho quando escrevo cenas tristes... Mas eu ele terá o mais feliz dos finais. Eu prometo! E vocês podem opinar também, tá? Por isso, não se esqueçam de mandar um comentário falando da fic, tudo bem? Podem dizer que está horrível, que eu não sei escrever, que não entenderam alguma parte, dá palpite na história ou que ela está simplesmente FANTÁSTICA! (bem que eu prefiro esta opção...). Bjuxxxxxxxxxxx

E para quem gosta de ver desenhos bonitos (me alto promovendo! Hihihi...) Visitem o meu fotolg, eu postei a primeira capa desta fic – finalmente ficou pronta! Olha o endereço. Recadinho: colem os espaços lá na barra de endereço do navegador, certo?

http / ubbibr . fotolog . com / yellowmomo / 9751800


	7. o chá amargo

Sobre a fic: A partir deste capítulo, cada um deles terá entre 2.000 a pouco mais de 3.000 palavras e cada um ainda virá com um resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, com a exceção do primeiro. Mas mesmo que você se sinta perdido com o desenrolar dos acontecidos, sinta-se a vontade para (re) ler os capítulos passados. E me perdoem, mas eu não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos esta história terá.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma tentativa de entretenimento para fãs e não tem fins lucrativos, o que é uma pena...

­----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

_**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**__ Quatre, Duo e Trowa se instalaram na base secreta dos Maguanaks. Numa noite, Trowa ver Quatre chorando e o fato faz com que o rapaz lembra-se de algum fragmento da sua memória. Trowa por impulso dá um selinho no loiro. Trowa, Duo e ele reúnem-se para discutir como será a invasão a base secreta. Quatre fica incomodado com o plano traçado por e após o fim da conversa, Trowa convida o árabe para tocarem juntos em um dueto, e ao final do evento o loiro desmaia._

_**oOoOo Lembrança 7: "o chá amargo" oOoOo**_

— Bom dia flor do campo! Ou melhor, Príncipe do deserto! – Duo sorriu alegremente para Quatre trazendo em suas mãos uma bandeja.

— Duo? – Quatre falou ainda sonolento enquanto esfregava os olhos – Que horas são?

— Nove e meia da manhã! Você dormiu bastante loirinho! – Duo respondeu sorrindo alegremente.

Quatre então ficou calado. Ele começou a pensar em tudo o que havia contado a Duo sobre o beijo e em seguida, estava de mãos dadas com Trowa, sorrindo um para o outro, enquanto se encaminhavam para um palco improvisado. Trowa indicou a cadeira que Quatre deveria sentar e depois se acomodou na que foi destinada para ele. O loiro então iniciou a melodia.

A mesma melodia que haviam passados horas juntos ensaiando, estavam agora tocando. Quatre era só alegria. Fazia tempo que não se sentia assim, tão completo por dentro. Quanto mais tocava, por dentro, mais o seu coração se enchia de esperança. Trowa podia realmente está se apaixonando por ele, novamente.

As notas finais estavam próximas, Quatre abriu os olhos e viu que Trowa estavam em pé, ao seu lado, olhando para ele, que quase parou de tocar quando se viu nos olhos verdes do moreno. Terminaram o concerto e ficaram de pé. Trowa envolveu a mão de Quatre que se emocionou com o gesto enquanto ouvia os aplausos do público presente. Então, ele se lembrou do desmaio, algumas lágrimas começaram a surgir, e mais nada veio à mente.

— Quatre? – Duo chamou o amigo ao perceber que ele estava distante e agora chorava.

— Duo, o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei? – Quatre perguntou ao americano enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com as mãos e erguia o corpo, sentando-se sobre a cama.

— Bem, o Trowa amparou o seu corpo e o trouxe até aqui. Depois disso eu não sei demais nada – Duo respondeu sentando na cama e colocando uma bandeja sobre as pernas de Quatre – Agora coma! Já deve ta esfriando!

— Onde está o Trowa?

— Não se preocupe com isso! É melhor você comer antes...

— Duo, eu vou repetir, onde está o Trowa? – Quatre perguntou com firmeza.

— ... Trowa saiu em missão hoje cedo... – Duo respondeu levantando-se e ficando de costas. Tinha medo da reação do loiro.

— Entendo... – Quatre respondeu calmamente surpreendendo Duo que se virou de frente deparando com uma cena na qual o outro retirava a bandeja de cima de suas pernas e a colocava ao seu lado da cama.

— O que você está fazendo? – Duo perguntou confuso.

— Desculpe Duo... – Quatre começou a responder enquanto colocava as pernas para fora da cama continuando sentado – mas eu não tenho fome.

— Merda! VOCÊ É IDIOTA POR ACASO?!! – Duo fritou irritado.

— !!! – o árabe se assustou com a reação do americano.

— Quatre... – Duo passou para respirar fundo – A Noin já tinha reparado, o Heero me disse para ficar de olho em você e o Rashid confirmou: você não vem se alimentando direito, come uma, no máximo duas vezes ao dia e fica só tomando esse chá... Por que está agindo desse jeito? – Duo olhou para Quatre esperando por uma resposta.

— ...

— É por causa do Trowa, não é? – Duo sentou-se ao lado de Quatre na cama.

— É minha culpa... – Quaytre começou a chorar levando as mãos ao rosto numa tentativa de evitar que os soluços que queriam vir à tona.

— Por que você se tortura assim? – Duo acariciava a cabeça do amigo – Não é sua culpa...

— Sim é minha... – Quatre escondia ainda mais o rosto entre as mãos que já estavam molhadas pelas lagrimas – Eu estva no comando do Wing Zero! Fui eu que atirei contra ele!

— Não! – Duo abraçou forte o amigo – A culpa é daquele monstro! Eu já o pilotei e percebi o quanto ele é terrível!

— Duo... A quem estou querendo enganar? – Quatre olhou para o americano com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— Como assim?!... – Duo se surpreendeu com a pergunta dele.

— Quando o Trowa recuperar a memória – Quatre passou tentando engolir o choro -, ele vai me odiar... Eu tentei matar a pessoa que eu mais amo!!! – ele se desesperou em choro novamente.

— Quatre você é tão doce... – Duo retirou as mãos do rosto do loiro olhando em seus olhos – Agora entendo porque Trowa o apelidou de "meu anjo"...

— Hã?! – Quatre ficou confuso com o que Duo disse.

— Vou deixar você sozinho, vê se come algo! – Duo levantou-se da cama sorrindo sendo observado por Quatre – Eu vou tentar me comunicar com Wu-fei e Heero.

— Boa sorte... – Quatre assou o nariz com a mão – Se conseguir, diga-lhes que mandei um abraço.

— Claro!... Ah! Ia me esquecendo! – Duo levou a mão ao bolso da calça tirando um papel de dentro – Trowa disse que era para você, pegue!

— Obrigado! – Quatre esboçou um sorriso para Duo enquanto pegava o papel.

— Que isso! Agora coma se cuida e COMA! – Duo enfatizou a ultima palavra sorrindo para Quatre e se despediu dele.

Quatre olhou para a bandeja que havia dispensado. Percebeu que nela continha comidas e bebidas que Duo gostava: panquecas doces com cobertura de mel canela, torradas com geléia, muffes, mamão papaia, suco de laranja, leite com chocolate, café com leite e creme. Quatre riu e imaginou Duo "devorando" tudo aquilo. Notou que o amigo tinha feito tudo aquilo por ele e devia ter lhe dado muito trabalho e pensou assim que não precisava comer tudo, mas provar um pouco de cada já seria o bastante.

Levantou-se da cama como copo de suco em mãos e na outra o bilhete de Trowa escrito à mão pelo próprio piloto: "_Para Quatre_". O loiro se emocionou de novo. Tomou um gole e repousou o copo e o bilhete sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama. Foi retirando o pijama que usava quando sentiu nele o perfume de Trowa. Corou ao imaginar que o moreno havia o visto nu. Aspirou profundamente o cheiro da camisa na tentativa de lembrar-se do moreno. Mas as lembranças que vieram à tona foram as mais amargas que tinha. Era melhor se vestir.

Quando ele colocou a ultima peça de roupa - o colete - virou-se e viu novamente a mesinha. Percebeu que a umidade que transbordava do copo estava molhando o papel. Caminhou até o objeto e o pegou. Tinha ânsia e ao mesmo tempo medo de ler o que estava escrito. Quanto mais adiava o momento, mais confusos ficavam os seus sentimentos. Abriu o bilhete, percebeu que a água havia borrado algumas palavras, mais ainda assim conseguiu ler o que estava escrito.

"_Cuando nosostros recontrarmos, yo espero que usted acoge a mi com la sorrisa (lo de 220 watts)._

_Trowa_

_p.s: ịQuiero a ti bien!..."._

"_Quando nós nos encontrarmos, espero que você me receba com um sorriso (o de 220 watts)"._

_Trowa_

_p.s: Te quero bem!..."._

Quatre sorriu ao ler aquelas poucas palavras em espanhol. Raramente Trowa falava com alguém em sua língua natal. Lembrou-se do dia da chuva e de como gostava dela. Trowa havia se declarado para ele naquele dia e havia sido em espanhol. Sorriu novamente e guardou o bilhete no bolso. Juntou o copo de suco ao resto resto das outras coisas que estavam na bandeja e saiu do quarto com ela em mãos.

Ele desceu as escadas encontrando Duo conversando com a Tropa Maguanak. De todos os presentes na sala, somente Rashid sentiu a presença do garoto e o encarou , notando que Quatre estava mais magro e pálido que o costume. O piloto sabia claramente que era sobre isso que o líder estava pensando. O próprio Quatre já havia notado a sua atual condição. Continuou caminhando até a cozinha onde deixou a bandeja sobre a pia e voltou à sala.

Quando ele voltou para a sala, foi recebido por Duo, que assim como Rashid notou a mudança na aparência física do loirinho, mas ao contrario do que poderia imaginar, não disse nada sobre o assunto.

— Quatre! Vem aqui! – Duo o chamou apontando onde devia sentar.

— Bom dia a todos! – Quatre com toda a sua delicadeza e simpatia cumprimentou a todos sorrindo.

— Loirinho, eu estva explicando para eles como será a destruição do deposito de MDs ... tudo bem se eu continuar ou você prefere falar? – Duo falou tudo aquilo, mas em sua cabeça ainda persistia a comparação da imagem de Quatre de quando o conheceu com agora.

- Não. Pode continuar... – Quatre deu a permissão a Duo sabendo que ele estava escondendo algo.

— Certo, como eu estava dizendo...

Duo continuou explicando a todos como seria o resto do plano. Para Quatre, aquilo não fazia mais sentido pois, já estava arquitetando um tipo de "plano B" em sua mente para caso acontecesse algo de errado durante a missão e o numero de vitimas fosse o menor possível. Nem se quer chegou a ouvir até o final e voltou a ir até a cozinha.

Quatre queria algo para aliviar os seus nervos. A explicação do americano trouxe de volta as angustias e o medo que sentiu ao receber essa missão. Abriu a geladeira, pois sabia que Rashid sempre guardava chá de laranjeira gelado em uma jarra. Encontrou o objeto desejado, e colocou o liquido em um copo, guardando o restante na geladeira e voltou para a sala com o copo em mãos.

Quando chegou ao local, apenas Duo se encontrava presente e o americano ao perceber o que Quatre tinha em mãos, mostrou um recriminador e falou:

— Esse chá ta te fazendo mal...

— Pelo contrário... Ele me acalma! – Quatre rebateu tentando convencer Duo das suas razões.

— Pfiu! – Duo debochou – O que você precisa é de comida e descanso. Perece que não dorme direito há tempos... Além disso, provavelmente daqui a dois dias, eu e você teremos que entrar em ação! – o garoto de trança para o loiro como se tivesse dando uma bronca em uma criança.

— ... Conseguiu falar com Heero e Wu-Fei? – o árabe mudou de assunto.

— Sim! Heero e Wu-Fei descobriram que o Zero caiu nas mãos de uma facção de OZ, chamada "Facção Treize"!... – o outro relatou e percebeu que ao citar o nome do Gundam, Quatre arregalou os olhos e o copo quie estava em suas mãos tremeu, caindo no chão. Duo ao ouvir o barulho, olhou para o árabe e percebeu que estava perdendo o equilíbrio.

­— QUATRE!!!

Continua...

----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- " ----------- "

Oieeeeeeeeeeeee! Hauhauhau! Eu sumi, não é?

Como andam vocês?

Ai ai... O que irá acontecer com o Qua-chan? Ele tá ficando muito "dark", não acham? Mas por mais estranho que pareça, eu gosto de vê-lo assim. E o Duo? Não sei não... dá uma vontade de fazer com que role algo entre eles... mas tem o franjudo. E esse aí... Ele tá mais pra lá do que para cá. Vocês me entendem, não é?

Deixem comentários, tudo bem?

Vou tentar postar com mais freqüência. Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjuxx.


End file.
